


Nightfall

by SteveGarbage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: Completed for the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers group Perfect 100 challenge: Nightfall





	Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Completed for the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers group Perfect 100 challenge: Nightfall

The crème-colored nightgown flowed down her body.

Cold mountain area seeped in as she opened the latch of the window.

The blankets were too thin, the bed not soft enough, the room too small and dull.

She slid under the covers, pulled them to her chin, took a breath, snuffed the candle on the bedside table, and closed her eyes.

Vivienne calmed her thought.

It had been a week since falling deep into the Nightmare’s twisted realm.

Too long ago to still be perturbed.

Too long ago to still be losing sleep.

Too long ago to still fear the dark.


End file.
